


Lardo's Boys

by webeta123



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Lardo cares a lot, Might Get A Sequel, Someone needs to pull Shitty's head out of his ass and she's gonna do it, post-3.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webeta123/pseuds/webeta123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lardo loves her boys but she will let them know when they're being dumbasses. Guess who was acting like a dumbass!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lardo's Boys

Lardo loved her boys.

Jack and she had a very special relationship. They could sit in a room for hours, Lardo rambling about art projects and Jack on his laptop and they would be content. She missed him like hell in Kenya, just because the people there were much more open than she thought they would be. They liked to talk to her and find out her opinions on local art and food. But none of them had reached the same level of comfort that she had with Jack.

Then she and Shitty. She and Shitty were interesting to say the least. She wasn’t completely blind. She knew that Shitty had feelings for her at one point in their friendship, but she wasn’t sure how to handle a boy like him and she wanted to figure out where he fit in her life. Where Jack was comfort, Shitty was warmth and excitement. They would climb out onto the roof and eat some brownies and talk about life. Some of her best art projects came out of those talks, just because otherwise they never would have made it past her mental filters without Shitty or the weed. But mostly without Shitty.

The day that they graduated was the hardest day of her life. She had wanted both of them at her side for one last time before they started their journeys but Jack had disappeared to his family and then back in the direction of the Haus as though hellhounds were on his heels. Even Lardo couldn’t keep up with him at that moment and she realized she didn’t need to. They would stay close, she wouldn’t let her boys leave her permanently.

Rans and Holster were even better friends than her boys. They weren’t even close to Jack and Shitty and that was something that she actually liked. They had their adventures and she got to figure her way into the close bond of Rans and Holster. But she wanted her boys home and when they came to the game and were screaming like Bitty had just won the Stanley Cup for the touch that was basically a hit, she thought that the hole in her heart was filled.

But Shitty was different and she hated it. He was rambling about his graduate life but turned on Jack like a dog on a scent. His accusations visibly shocked Jack and if it weren’t for the fact that Shitty had his head so far up his ass, he would have realized it too. So, it was up to Lardo to put his head back firmly on his shoulders. Once Jack made his way back to Providence, hopefully so that he could relax before practice, Lardo pulled Shitty to her room and turned on him with fire in her eye.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Shitty blinked at her like she had grown another head.

“What do you mean?”

“What was your beef with Jack tonight, brah? You're acting like you're five years old and your mommy left you in the grocery store.” Shitty gave her a look that showed how much that one hurt. "And what's it to you if he's in a relationship?"

“But Rans—“

“Rans thought Jack was wheeling five girls over the course of his freshman year purely on his good looks and rep. When the hell has Jack been that kind of guy?” Shitty made a face that showed how dubious he thought that was.

“But he hasn’t been the same since he graduated! We’ve been bros since freshman year and now he’s doing his NHL thing and leaving all of us in the loop. He swore we would always be bros. We swore on the tub!”

“Shitty, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but _you’re_ not the same either. What the hell is with the elbow patches, brah? You look like Remus Lupin from the third Harry Potter and not in the ‘I’m a cool teacher’ kind of way. More of a ‘I’m a prep asshole who thinks mustard is too spicy’ kinda way.” Shitty gave her a look of horror. “You’re being a complete asshole and beyond that, what’s it to you if Jack’s dating someone? He could be dating a boy. Did you even think about that? Or did you let the heteronormativity get to you?” Shitty’s look of horror was even worse than the first.

“But… I thought he would be comfortable enough with me to tell me something like that.”

“So you’d rather force him out of the metaphorical closet in front of dozens of people who he doesn’t know? Is that how you want him to do that?” Shitty’s look of horror turned to one of pain.

“I… no. No, I would never want him to come out in a way that would be uncomfortable for him. But he knows about the people that came out to me, why didn’t he trust me enough?”

“I’m sure he has his own reasons. Maybe he just thought it was understood. Or he isn’t dating anyone. Maybe he actually had a friend over that one time. But if there is a closet, which I’m not saying there is, you do not need to be dragging him out of it before he’s ready. Let him open the door on his own, bro.” Shitty looked contemplative as he sat on her bed, both of them standing finally starting to get to him. He ran his hand through his hair, obviously missing his flow.

“Also, the prep look doesn’t suit you, bro. I’m not saying you have to grow out the flow, but something’s gotta give.”

“Yeah. I looked in the mirror the other day and I swear I saw my dad.”

“Exactly, bro. Don’t be a stuffy lawyer. Be a cool lawyer with eyeliner and sick flow.” Shitty smiled softly and nodded.

“Yeah. I just got to get through Harvard first.”

“Don’t let the assholes get to you, bro. Also, if you act that way to Jack again, I will never send you makeup videos again.” Shitty nodded.

“Yeah. Like you said, he’s probably not even dating anyone and I’m just overreacting.”


End file.
